


Rental Agreement

by zaddyzayn



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaddyzayn/pseuds/zaddyzayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were only three rules. </p><p>One, if you have people over be considerate of coexisting renters work schedules. Two, don't make ruckus after eleven o'clock on week nights — excluding Friday nights and holidays. Three, don't fall in love with one another. </p><p>Zayn ultimately fails to abide by all three rules, resulting in a difficult decision on Harry's part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Zayn thumbed through the newspaper adverts, looking through the rental section as he waited for the webpage on his laptop to load. He was currently sat in an overcrowded cafe, sponging wifi like everyone else. Considering the amount of people there, the phrase "high speed", wasn't well known.

But hey, it was free and if he waited long enough his browser would eventually load. So in Zayn's mind the 20 minute trek there was worth it, it was just one less thing he'd need to pay for. And money was tight, extremely tight.

As in kleenex were considered multi-purposeful in his eyes, meaning it was his toilet paper, napkin, regular tissue for nose blowing and used for cleaning up any spills in the kitchen or anywhere else around the flat.

To say Zayn was a man on a budget would be an understatement.

The place he was currently renting had shit renters, they've managed to jack up the rent twice in the last 3 months — bumping $100 more onto the original price each time. And there's no doubt the break-ins happening in the building were internal.

So he needed out, which was difficult on his lack of income at the moment. Zayn was a tattoo artists but like most artists there's times where you're hot and times where you're not, and this was Zayn's off season — winter. But luckily spring was literally weeks away, so ideally things would pick up again and he could move the hell out of that pit he currently calls home.

"You son of a —" he went to curse aloud when he'd thought the page had completely shut down due to a loss of internet connection, but instead went black for a second and loaded the page instantly afterwards.

Zayn scrolled through the listings, finding a wider variety and seemingly affordable places as long as his work picked back up again. After 20 minutes of skimming listings, only one towards the bottom had managed to catch his eye.

**'Large, spacious 2 bedroom, 2 1/2 bath house w/open back garden'**

He reluctantly clicked the link, knowing it would take probably another 5-10 minutes before it even loaded but considering it was the only listing that had caught his eye. He wanted to give it a look anyways, choosing to poke around on his phone whilst he waited for the screen to load the new page. And 5 minutes later, it did.

_'I'm looking for a housemate, my parents own the property — I rent from them and I'm looking for a housemate since there's an extra room I won't need, and don't want to waste._

_My room is on the ground floor, the second is upstairs. We wouldn't share a bathroom because there's one on each level (attached to the bedrooms), and a half bathroom downstairs (shower, toilet and sink/no bathtub). We will have to share the main kitchen, living room and back garden area._

_Rent is negotiable upon meeting, contact me through my email (hestyles@gmail.com) and we can set up a showing of the house.'_

Zayn checked to see when the listing was posted, noticing it was only published 22 hours ago and quickly grabbed his phone. Opening his own email on the small screen, glancing back at the screen to copy the contact email and typed out a short meeting request. Feeling slightly accomplished once he had poked send, hearing the swoosh of the email being sent off.

The email that could change his current situation, the email that unknowingly did change his future situation as well. Closing his laptop and shoving it back into his satchel, packing the rest of his things up and started the walk back halfway across town. Hoping to get some sort of response within the week, and hopefully move out within the month.


	2. Chapter 1

_To: zjmalik@gmail.com_  
_From: hestyles@gmail.com_

_I'm not busy the 10th of this month, if you can I'm available to show the house that afternoon (around 12:15pm). Just give me a call/text and let me know if things work on your end._

_To answer your question about rent, it's affordable ($650 with utilities & wifi included) but the price can also be negotiated if needed._

_\- H. Styles_

Zayn skimmed through the email, getting the idea that the renter might be significantly older than himself based on the writing and word choices. But in this case that would be a good thing, considering the place he lives now is crawling with shifty people — renters included.

It'd definitely be a change to live somewhere where he didn't feel the need to always be watching his back when coming in late, and he'd have his own wifi connection. No more walking 20 minutes to an overcrowded cafe with an ancient connection.

He pulled up the calendar on his phone, noticing the 10th was tomorrow and that would work out perfectly because he didn't have an appointment at the tattoo shop until 1:45pm, so he had plenty of time to stop by the house and have a look. And when he checked the address of the house, he realized it was only a 10 minute walk from the shop.

Giving him further motivation on setting up the showing. So when he got a confirmation text back, he was stoked for the following afternoon. And when the time came, he made a point to arrive on time — considering typically he was running behind.

Which is why being a tattoo artist was an ideal job because he could make his own schedule and most shops didn't even open until 12 o'clock in the afternoon. And if they did, it was by appointment only. Allowing Zayn to come and go whenever he wanted and shape his work schedule to his liking.

He walked up the front pathway and knocked on the door, waiting a couple seconds before he decided to ring the buzzer as well. When he did he could hear footsteps across what sounded to be wood flooring.

"Hi — Zayn Maleak?" A taller curly haired guy answered the door, Zayn guessed by his physical features and appearance they were probably the same age or at least close in age.

Zayn smiled, reaching forward to shake his hand. "Malik, Zayn Malik — yeah. You're..?"

"Harry Styles," he smiled showing a mouth of perfectly straight teeth. "Come in, I'll show you the house."

Zayn stepped inside, immediately noticing the house was spotless and a lot larger on the inside than expected. When the listing said "large/spacious" Zayn hadn't taken it seriously because a lot of places he'd looked at said the same thing but in reality was no bigger than a child's classroom.

He glanced around as Harry stopped to talk about the house and how his parents own the place, only Harry doesn't live for free. He pays the exact same amount Zayn would be paying.

On the left was an open living room, there was a large horse shoe shaped couch facing a wall that had a massive flat screen mounted on it. There was a laptop, set up at a desk in the corner and an expensive looking sound system — complete with surround sound for the stereo and television.

On the right was the dinning room that lead to the kitchen, although you could've walked further down the hallway and ran into the kitchen on your right. The dinning room was simple but the kitchen was stainless steel everything, granite countertops with a huge island in the center.

In the kitchen was also the door that led to the back garden, and another that was the laundry room. Which Harry informed Zayn that he was more than welcome to use, they could take turns buying detergent.

Across from the kitchen was another door that Harry said was his bedroom, and under the staircase was where the second half-bathroom was hidden.

They went upstairs and Harry showed Zayn his room, which came furnished with he basics (bed, dresser, a chair in the corner and another massive flatscreen mounted on the wall across from the bed) but Harry assured him he could have the room stripped and Zayn could bring in his own things if he pleases.

He showed him the attached bathroom, and the went on to show him the extra storage closet down the hallway some. So if Zayn had anything extra he didn't necessarily have room for, he could place them there and Harry wouldn't touch them.

There was technically a third bedroom upstairs but Harry said he used that for an office, seeing as he was a secondary school teacher and often was up grading papers and such. And would rather not clutter the house, meaning the dinning room table with his work.

"So what do you think of the place?" Harry huffed a breath once they had came back down the stairs and stood near the living room. "Any questions?"

Zayn looked around again, "What's the catch? This house is massive, it could go for way more than what you're asking."

"There's no catch," he assured. "You're right the house is big and could go for more but I have the space and I didn't want to waste it. I knew if I made it affordable, I'm not going to get some middle aged woman."

Zayn laughed, "Really? Not into the older women, guess I read you wrong."

Harry just laughed, "So you're interested in the room then?"

"Yeah," he exhaled a deep breath. "How soon could I move in?"

"Whenever you're ready, rent isn't due until two Monday's from now. But I'm willing to accept half of the normal rent as a deposit, so $325."

Zayn nodded, "I can do that, anything else? Should I sign something?"

Harry shrugged, "You don't really have to because my parents own this and as long as they get rent, they could care less who's living here. And you're allowed to leave whenever so you aren't stuck in a lease or anything, just a heads up would be nice. But if having a rental agreement of some sorts would make you feel more secure and I can always type something up?"

"Yeah, that'd be good." He agreed.

"Oh and there's one last thing," Harry quickly added before they went to shake hands.

Zayn slightly furrowed his brows, knowing this deal was too good to be true — there had to be something off. "What?"

"There's only 3 rules of living here." He started, "One, if you have people over be considerate of existing renters work schedules. Two, don't make loud noise after eleven o'clock on week nights — excluding Friday nights and holidays."

"And the third one?" Zayn prompted when Harry didn't continue, agreeing with the two previous rules because they were sort of common sense when living with someone.

Harry caught his eyes with his own, looking at him a moment longer before he spoke. "Third one is don't fall in love with me."

He laughed, thinking Harry was joking but he clearly wasn't because his face was 100% serious. "Yeah, alright."

They shook hands and talked about when exactly Zayn would start moving in, both parting ways outside the house once they were finished because Harry was only home on a lunch break and Zayn needed to get to work.

On his way to work, Zayn couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous Harry's last house rule was. Then again maybe something happened with a past renter and it was necessary, needless to say it gave Zayn something to laugh about for awhile. 


	3. Chapter 2

Two and a half weeks later and Zayn was moving into the house, having a mate come with to help move the process along. It wasn't like Zayn had loads of things, but he definitely had _things_.

"This is Liam," Zayn introduced when Harry answered the door. "He's going to help me move my things."

He smiled politely and checked the screen on his phone, "Nice to meet you, I'm actually on my way out. I'm meant to sit the detention today so I'll be home around 4:30PM."

Zayn nodded, having completely blanked Harry was a secondary school teacher. "Right, we'll probably be done by then and I've got work tonight."

"Great, so... Possibly see you for dinner? I'm making a chicken stir fry, which you're more than welcome to join me for. I always make extra." Harry informed them, gesturing towards the both of them — not wanting to be rude and exclude Liam when he was stood right there listening to their dinner arrangements.

"Thanks, yeah — that'd be great. I'll see you then mate." He grabbed the set of house keys Harry handed him, tucking them into his pocket and stepped aside so Harry could leave.

Liam waited until Harry had climbed into his vehicle and drove away, "He's a bit weird don't you think?"

Zayn shrugged, picking the box up off the ground and went into the house. "Nah, he's just used to working around teenagers. I think he said he was an English professor, he's educated."

"Holy —" Liam trailed off as they walked into the house, having heard from Zayn about the place but didn't actually think he was being true to his words. "Just because you're educated, doesn't mean you get a pass on the weird spectrum."

"You're just being a dickhead, Liam. Maybe you're the weird one," Zayn flipped the conversation as he led him upstairs to the bedroom.

He scoffed, "Whatever mate. When the time comes and you wake up cuffed to the bed and he's standing over you with a massive silicon dong in his hands, I'll make sure to be there to say I fucking told you so."

Zayn busted out laughing, "You're such a dickhead."

"A dickhead who's helping you move," Liam pointed out. Placing the box in his hands that was labeled bathroom, in the doorway.

He set his box down on the dresser, and turned towards him with a cheeky grin. "Hey, nobody likes a mean dickhead."

Liam walked around the bed, sitting down where Zayn was stood and laid on his back. "Mm, I think I like mean dickheads. They've been known to give me a pounding or two."

"Oh really now," Zayn questioned with a raised eyebrow, having had his interest suddenly peeked.

He nodded with a grin as he pushed himself up onto his elbows, looking at him. "Bet yours could give me a good pounding," Liam's breathing picked up as he moved a hand downward and started undoing his trousers, keeping his eyes locked with Zayn's watchful ones.

Zayn went to close the bedroom door, coming back just as Liam was pulling his already hardened cock from his boxers. Watching as he began to stroke himself, staring at him with his fuck me eyes. Pathetically whimpering when Zayn pulled his hand away, leaving his cock unsatisfied and craving.

"You know better," Zayn tutted as he pulled off his own clothing, stripping down completely. 

Liam fussed again, "Then get your arse over here and stop making me wait you prick."

He got onto the bed once Liam had completely laid down, no longer hanging halfway off the bed anymore and straddled his head. Lining up perfectly so that his arse was directly in Liam's face and his cock just below his chin, reaching back with a hand and grabbed Liam by the hair — shoving his expecting face into his arse.

Liam reached up and started stroking Zayn's cock as he diligently licked his rim, occasionally taking his tongue and wiggling it inside as much as he could. Earning all the pleased moans from the dark haired man above him.

" _F-f-fuck_ Liam," Zayn shuttered as he felt his climax coming.

Quickly pushing Liam's hand away, moving backwards some and shoved his cock into Liam's more than welcoming mouth. Moaning in satisfaction the moment Liam's warm, soft mouth suctioned around his aching cock. He leaned forward and took Liam's seemingly neglected, dribbling cock into his mouth.

Swirling his thick tongue around Liam's sensitive slit a few times before he wrapped his mouth completely around his cock, sucking opposite to Liam's movements and created a steady rhythm between the two of them.

 _"Oh my god!"_ Someone shouted from the doorway, momentarily halting the two men's movements but didn't completely stop Liam's — once he saw it was Harry, he continued to suck Zayn's cock.

Zayn looked up, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, losing his breath some when Liam's mouth was once again back around his cock. "Harry — hey, 4:30PM already?"

He looked away, keeping his eyes on the ceiling. "No — um, I've — I — ah, I gave you the wrong keys. I gave you my classroom keys, not the house keys. Are you two —" Harry couldn't even finish his sentences properly he was so beyond embarrassed. "I knocked, I swear.. I swore I heard someone say come in."

Liam removed his mouth from Zayn's throbbing cock with a pop sound, "Yeah, cum in my mouth." And then went back to sucking.

Just as Zayn was about to tell Harry where the keys were, thanks to Liam — he reached his climax that same moment.  _"F-fuck,"_ he visibly shook, shooting into Liam's wanting mouth and throat.

Harry threw the keys into the bedroom, "I'll get my keys later, I don't need them!" He practically slammed the door closed, going quickly downstairs and out of the house.

"Shit Liam," Zayn cussed as he flopped down onto the bed, trying to catch his breath again. "Do you want me to —"

He shook his head, pushing himself up on his elbows. "I came the moment he saw us." Liam gestured towards his lower stomach, halfheartedly laughing. "He was like a deer in the headlights."

"Shut up," Zayn laughed some as he got up off the bed, grabbing Liam's arm. "Let's shower quick and then finish moving this shit in. I've got a client at 1PM."

Liam was extra careful getting off the bed, not wanting to spill anything. And followed Zayn into the bathroom, luckily he'd carried in the one shower box that had towels and shower supplies.

"Do you think he's gay?" Liam questioned once they'd climbed into the shower together.

Zayn shrugged, soaping up his body. "Dunno and I don't really care."

They didn't talk anymore, just finished up their washing and dried off afterwards. Going back downstairs to bring in everything else.

"Do you think we're still invited to dinner?" Liam paused on the staircase, looking genuinely concerned.

Zayn glanced back at him, laughing as he carried one of the last few boxes up the stairs. "Such a dickhead."


	4. Chapter 3

Zayn got up when he heard the buzzer, jumping over the back of the couch and went to answer the door. More than slightly confused when it was Harry who had rung the buzzer, especially since he had his own set of keys.

"Forget your keys," Zayn questioned as he stepped out of the way so that Harry could walk into the house, closing the door behind him.

Harry avoided eye contact as he dropped his things in the doorway of the dinning room, then headed towards the kitchen with the bag of groceries he'd been carrying. "No, I didn't — I wasn't sure if your boyfriend was still here."

"Liam isn't my boyfriend," Zayn laughed as he followed him into the kitchen. "We're just good mates. He would've stayed for dinner but he thought things would've been less awkward if he wasn't here."

He shrugged, taking the fresh vegetables out of the bag and set them near the cutting board on the counter. "Nope — I mean it wouldn't of been... I should've waited for someone to — I'm just really sorry."

"It's fine," Zayn laughed again and pulled the set of keys from his pocket, tossing them onto the counter. "There's your keys back."

Harry pulled a set of keys from his pocket as well, holding them out towards Zayn. "I guess I just grabbed the wrong keys and didn't think to check before I gave them to you."

He looked them over and tucked them into his pocket, gesturing towards the vegetables. "Want help cutting those?"

"If you want, go ahead. I'll prep the chicken, do you like seasoning?" Harry questioned as he moved the cutting board over and grabbed a knife from the drawer before he went to the fridge, pulling out the thawed chicken breast.

"Yeah, so can I ask you a personal question?" Zayn started chopping the vegetables, tactfully cutting the carrots into bite sized cubes.

He cleared his throat, removing the chicken from the packaging. "Sure."

Zayn paused a moment, "Did seeing Liam and I suck each other off, turn you on? Because you didn't exactly slam the door closed and run off immediately."

Harry loudly dropped one of the chicken breasts on the counter, making a wet _slapping_ sound as he did so. "No, of course not."

"You sure?" Zayn smirked, knowing that the conversation was making Harry squirm and it was amusing.

"Yeah — yes." He slightly stammered, shaking his head some as he tried to gather himself again and went back to seasoning the chicken.

Zayn only hummed in response, choosing to bite his tongue for now because he didn't want to push Harry to an uncomfortable zone. Not wanting to make living together like walking on egg shells.

"Can I ask you a question then?" Harry prompted after a couple minutes of comfortable silence, briefly glancing towards Zayn's direction but still managed to avoid complete eye contact.

He pushed aside what carrots he had chopped, grabbing the last two carrots and began chopping them like the others. "Sure, what?"

"How long have you been a tattoo artist?" Harry questioned, diverting from the original question he wanted to ask but couldn't muster the mind to say it aloud.

"I've only had my actual license 4, almost 5 years but I've been tattooing since I was 15." Zayn knew just as well as Harry did that, that wasn't the questioned he wanted to ask but he answered anyways instead of pressing for the real one.

He nodded, as though he was truly interested in the topic. But to be completely honest, the idea of allowing a needle filled with ink to penetrate your skin at a high speed made him nauseous. "Do you have any tattoos then?"

Zayn couldn't help but laugh, "You saw me naked, did I?"

"Um — I — ah.." Harry stammered, keeping his eyes on the chicken as he diced it up and placed it into a simmering pan beside the pot of cooking rice. "I didn't look."

He hummed, trying not to smile because he knew for a fact Harry couldn't look away this morning. "I've got a piece down my left side, otherwise that's it for now." Zayn lifted his shirt, showing him the detailed tattoo.

Harry was getting nauseous from the topic, murmuring a short response once he'd glanced over at the tattoo and went back to cooking the food.

"My mate is coming over tonight, might stay over so don't get weirded out when you wake up in the morning and some is here." Zayn informed, giving Harry the heads up instead of startling him.

He nodded, "If it's Liam I can just go stay —"

"No, it's someone else and we'll be quiet." Zayn stopped his words quickly, slightly laughing that Harry assumed he'd be having loud sex tonight. Which he wasn't entirely wrong but it wouldn't be with Liam tonight.

Once they finished cooking dinner they sat down together in the living room, watching something random on Netflix and then cleaned everything up. Harry said he'd been in his office grading papers for most of the night and Zayn went to his bedroom, wanting to shower and change.

Going downstairs to the door when he got a text, opening the door quietly. It was nearly 10 o'clock and he didn't want to be overly nosy, especially since he knew Harry was still awake grading papers across the hallway from his bedroom.

"Bloody hell, this house is massive." He nearly gasped the moment he stepped into the house, "Who'd you fuck to get in this place?"

"Nobody, now shut up until we get to my room. My roommate is grading papers." Zayn nudged him in the side as the went towards the staircase.

He started laughing, "You live with a professor?"

"Louis, shut your fucking mouth you twit." Zayn stopped on the stairs and covered his mouth with his hand, giving him eyes.

Louis licked his hand, making Zayn instantly pulled it back. "Make me." He smirked.

He grabbed his wrist, pulling him up the stairs. "Get in the bedroom and I will."

"Fuck me here, you said he was grading papers. Doubt he'll even hear us, this house is fucking massive." Louis shrugged, already undoing his trousers.

Zayn was going to protest but the moment he saw Louis' cock ring, he caved. Undoing his own trousers and pulled out his quickly hardening cock, helping Louis pull his trousers down around his ankles.

"What the fuck is that," he questioned the moment he went to slip his finger into Louis, bumping into something.

Louis looked back over his shoulder, having been leaning over the banister with his back arched. "Look for yourself."

Zayn bent over some, instantly stroking his cock the moment he noticed it was a plug — God knows how big or deep it went inside Louis' clearly prepped cavity. "How long have you had that in?"

"Since you texted me about coming over," he shrugged, wiggling his arse around. "Pull it out."

"Fuck Louis," Zayn murmured as he watched the plug slowly reveal itself as he guided it out. "You're wide open."

Louis reached back and touched his stretched entrance, moaning softly when he dipped two fingers inside. Zayn continued to stroke himself, picking up speed as Louis added another finger to his two that were currently working himself.

"I need more," Louis murmured softly once he'd managed to fit all four fingers inside himself, wanting something more filling inside him.

Zayn pulled Louis' fingers out, spitting into his hand and pumped his cock, wetting himself as he lined up with Louis' shrinking entrance and slipped inside. "Fuck you're already tight again."

He began fucking him slowly, working up to a rhythm as he reached around and grasped Louis cock — making sure the ring hasn't moved or spilled. Picking up his pace when Louis started whimpering, covering his mouth so Harry wouldn't hear them and fucked him harder. Trying to keep quiet but Louis' arse was absolutely perfect and kept slapping against his groin, making a slightly nosy sound.

"I need to cum," Louis rasped. "Take it off me."

"No," Zayn huffed as he pulled Louis back against his chest, placing a hand around his neck as he fucked him roughly.

Louis couldn't help but gasp loudly, Zayn muffling his shout towards the end once Zayn had came inside him — simultaneously giving Louis a dry climax. But at the last second Zayn pulled the cock ring off him, pumping his cock and allowed his to cum again onto his own chest. Streaking his lower abdomen.

"Not again!" A voice shouted from the top of the stairs.

Zayn and Louis both looked up the staircase, seeing Harry frozen in place staring at the two of them. Zayn seemingly choking the smaller bloke with one hand and the other with a cock ring in it, and Louis covered in his own cum and breathing heavily. Not to mention the buttplug on the stairs.

"You going to stand there or get us a towel to clean up with?" Louis smirked, amused by the clearly startled brunette at the top of the stairs.

"Oi." Zayn slapped his cock, "Shut your mouth." He pulled out of Louis, tucking himself back into his trousers. "Harry I'm —"

"No," he stopped him with a head shake, backing up. "I didn't see anything."

Louis pulled a face, taking his shirt off and wiping himself off once he had pulled his trousers up. "What's his problem?"

"What do you think," Zayn gestured to the scene around them, slightly laughing as he started up the stairs after he had picked up the plug. "Let just go shower, I can already feel my cock sticking to my boxers."

"Sounds like a personal problem mate," Louis commented as he started following him up the stairs.

"Shut up before I shove my cock in your mouth," he threatened.

Louis smirked, "Sounds like an invitation to me."


	5. Chapter 4

Harry went downstairs around 7 o'clock as usual, having finished his morning bathroom routine and went to make some breakfast before he needed to leave. Yawning as he walked into the kitchen, instinctively switching the coffee pot on — only to realize it was already turned on and someone was in the kitchen.

"Harry, right?" The brunette cheekily smirked as he stood cupping the heated mug of coffee, not having forgot last nights events.

He nodded, dumping out the chilled coffee and started the process over. "You're Zayn's.." Harry trailed off, unsure of what he was meant to call him. Despite Zayn saying they weren't anything but friends, their actions suggested otherwise.

"Don't get any ideas mate," Louis laughed as he took a slow drink from the mug. "We just fuck, that's it."

Harry nearly choked on his silva, momentarily forgetting how to swallow — which is something none of Zayn's mates seem to have a problem with remembering.

"Zayn's got a nice cock and I've got an arse that needs discipline," he shrugged nonchalantly. "You can't tell me you haven't thought about it, I mean the first time I saw Zayn's cock I nearly came."

"I don't — um — I haven't.." Harry stammered, loosing his words completely and tried to focus on the cereal he was pouring into a bowl. "We're roommates."

Louis laughed, going and setting his empty mug in the sink. "You've got to loosen up, stammering like that will only make Zayn —"

"Make Zayn, what?" A voice in the doorway interrupted.

"Nothing," Louis smiled.

"Louis your boyfriend has been blowing up your phone the last 15 minutes, might want to get home to lover boy." Zayn stated as he tossed Louis his phone, "Morning Harry."

Harry slightly nodded, going back to keeping his eyes on his cereal bowl. "Morning."

"Brilliant, now that it's sufficiently awkward —" Louis halfheartedly clapped his hands together once he had tucked his phone into his pocket, "I'll see you later Zayn. Harry... Bye."

They both stayed silent as they subconsciously listened to Louis, walk down the hallway and out the front door. Harry finished up his breakfast, rinsing the bowl and spoon before he placed it into the dishwasher. And Zayn grabbed himself some coffee, leaning back against the counter.

Watching Harry's movements, noticing he was still avoiding complete eye contact. Which was more than amusing to Zayn, because exactly how innocent was Harry?

"You're a virgin aren't you?" Zayn blurted, not being able to keep his thoughts to himself any longer and said what was on his mind.

Harry coughed, clearing his throat. "What — no. I just don't have sex around the house."

"You've never had sex outside of a bedroom?" He questioned, completely intrigued with the topic now. "Like ever?"

"No, why would I?" Harry shook his head with a shrug, not seeing any logic in having sex anywhere but a bed. Mostly because the thought of having sex anywhere else seemed like it would be awkward, uncomfortable and unsanitary.

Zayn laughed, shaking his head as he took a sip of his coffee. "You're such a prude."

"I am not," he immediately protested, closing the dishwasher and giving him a more than slightly offended look.

"The hell you are, I saw the way you looked at us last night." Zayn reminded, "And the time before that. You're a prude and you know it but you're too much of a prude to admit to being a prude."

Harry pulled a face, "That's not even proper English so I won't dignify it with a response."

"Blow me," Zayn scoffed.

"Not even if I was paid," he snapped back. "With the amount of blokes you've slept with in the last 72 hours, I wouldn't be surprised if you were teeming with virus'."

"So you've been keeping track of my fucks?" Zayn pointed out with an amused smirk, knowing the questioned would fluster him.

Harry opened and closed him mouth, not gathering his words immediately. "I don't have time for your childish games," he glanced at the clock on the microwave. "Some of us have to work in the mornings."

"Prude!" Zayn shouted as Harry walked out of the kitchen, already halfway down the hallway by the time he even shouted.

"Don't shout at me, you walking STD!" Harry hollered back, immediately closing the front door behind himself afterwards so that Zayn wouldn't have a chance to respond.

Zayn stood there in the kitchen a moment longer, biting the inside of his cheek as he attempted to contain his cheeky smile. Knowing he'd managed to get under Harry's skin, which gave him an abnormally satisfying feeling — knowing he'd cracked the stuffy secondary professors facade.

Later on in the day, Zayn went to work — starting on an awaiting client the moment he got settled at work. Staying until almost 4 o'clock, trying to finish up the full back piece.

Just before he was about to leave for the day, a familiar dirty-blonde walked in the front door.

"Niall, mate — I haven't seen you in weeks, where have you been?" Zayn smiled looking up from the tattoo gun he'd been cleaning the moment the irshmen walked into his private room, watching him push the door closed behind himself but didn't completely latch it close.

"Relearning how to walk," he laughed as he sat down in the slightly reclined chair Zayn's clients often sit in during their tattooing sessions.

Zayn stepped on the lever, dropping the chair down and laid him flat. Leaning forward and kissed him from an upside down angle, "You poor baby." He teased with a laugh.

Niall kissed him back eagerly, "I think I want to show daddy just how much I've missed him."

"I think he'd like that." He smiled, already dragging a hand down Niall's chest and slipping past his waistband.

Niall softly gasped the moment he felt Zayn's hand on his cock, "Can I suck you off first? I miss your cock."

Zayn wordlessly nodded, giving him one last kiss before he stood up and undid his trousers — pulling out his hardened cock. "Hang on," he murmured as he bent down and unlatched the chair, allowing Niall to practically be upside down but not completely so he wouldn't slide downward. Just enough to make Niall's face level with Zayn's groin, making it much easier for Niall to engulf Zayn cock.

He opened his mouth, flicking his tongue around Zayn's cock head — and in the same moment wrapped his mouth around his cock, taking as much as he could into his throat. Squeezing Zayn's thigh, both knowing that was the okay for Zayn to be rough.

Which he was, placing both hands on Niall's expanding throat and shoved himself all the way into Niall's spasming throat. Being able to visibly see himself in Niall's throat, loving the feel of his cock probing deep into his throat.

Niall was laying there with his hands on Zayn's thighs, watering eyes clenched shut as he took whatever Zayn threw at him. Trying his hardest not to gag or accidentally bite — which on occasion has happened but luckily Zayn didn't mind the occasional bite or two.

Zayn sped up his actions, slamming in and out of Niall's throat. On the brim of cumming down Niall's clenching throat, "Squeeze my leg if I can cum in your throat without you choking."

He hummed around his cock, squeezing Zayn's thigh for further confirmation. Just as Zayn started to cum, doubling forward — the door was unexpectedly pushed open.

"Again!" A voice shouted, "Is this seriously all you do throughout your day?"

Zayn looked up, finishing cumming down his throat before he did so and noticed it was once again — Harry. "You're the one that keeps popping up. What are you doing here?"

"I was going to apologize for this morning and offer to take you to dinner tonight but clearly you're busy," he gestured towards the slightly choking bloke reclined in the chair, clearing having difficulties swallowing from that angle.

Zayn pulled out of Niall's throat, leaving his cock out and set Niall upright in the chair again. Noticing Harry was looking at him, despite his bitter words. "Stop staring at my cock."

"I'm not," he snapped back.

Zayn grabbed his dick, giving it a few pumps. "Unless you want to be next, you can leave. We aren't finished here."

"Ugh," he scoffed with an eye roll. "You're disgusting." Harry added as he walked out of the room, slamming the door closed behind himself.

"Who was that?" Niall questioned, having managed to catch his breath.

"My prude of a roommate," he commented and pushed his trousers down his thighs. "Now are we going to fuck or not?"

Niall only smiled in response, completely forgetting about what had just happened. Because he only came to be fucked, not to talk about feelings and personal issues. So he was more than happy to get down to business without the pointless small talk.


	6. Chapter 5

Zayn had been sat up in his bedroom the last few hours, working on various sketches for a couple clients — desperately needing to narrow down a few drawings before his scheduled sessions that where quickly approaching on Monday. But it was the weekend and his motivation for anything work related, was lacking. More so his creativity felt blocked.

Which gave him the grand idea to invite a couple mates over and have a small kickback, knowing Harry wouldn't be home anytime soon because of some weekend training the school he worked for has sent him on. Zayn being Zayn, completely disregarded the rules that were in place between the two roommates and started texting people the house address. Almost instantly getting positive responses.

Within an hour, the house was absolutely packed with people. Drunk, loud and disorderly people that were most definitely touching anything and everything they could get their hands on — including Harry's signed limited edition of his most prized novel.

Zayn wasn't exactly being the best host, choosing to turn a blind eye to a lot of things because he really only cared about hanging out with his true mates. Liam, Louis and Niall — everyone else was extra and Zayn honestly hadn't the slightest clue how they even got invited but he wasn't too concerned with the excess of people.

"Your roommate would shit himself if he were here right now," Liam commented with a laugh, taking a drink from the beer bottle in his hands.

Louis laughed, "Yeah, where is the little librarian tonight?"

"He's an English professor," Zayn corrected with an amused head shake. "And he's at some teaching — learning, conference thing. I don't know exactly but he said he wouldn't be home until late."

They started laughing once Louis cracked a joke about Harry again, making fun of his nerdy, 40-year old virgin profession. "Oi, you know that isn't true. I'm sure Harry has very meaningful, passionate missionary sex." Zayn assured, managing to keep himself from laughing.

Once again they busted out in laughter, continuing to poke fun of Harry's assumed mediocre and predictable sex life. Zayn hadn't even noticed how late it had become, only realizing the time when he saw Harry angrily marching towards them in the back garden.

"What happened to no parties?" Harry snapped angrily.

He shrugged, "This isn't a party, it's a gathering of close mates."

Harry looked around, not recognizing any of them people expect for the 3 faces he'd become familiar with seeing around the house over the last 2 weeks. "Do you even know these people though or did you just let strangers into our house?"

"Our," Zayn raised an eyebrow. "Meaning I do what I want and you buzz off to your bedroom."

"Oh believe me, I tried." He snapped back, "But there's two people fornicating on my silk sheets and they refuse to leave!" Harry shouted, gesturing back towards the house.

"I bet if you stood there and watched, they'd leave." Louis spoke up, "But then again, if they're anything like us — which they probably are, they'll be into it." He smirked, knowing Harry had managed to walk in on each of them with Zayn at one point or another.

He pulled a face, annoyed with Louis' comments. "That's mature, you'd get along great with most of my students. I'm sure you've got the same mental capacity to understand one another's feeble humor."

"You're such a little c—" Louis started to stand up and protest but Zayn placed himself between them, knowing if things came to a fight Harry had a better chance than Louis because of his stature.

"Parties over, get the fuck out!" Zayn shouted loudly, catching people's attention and surprisingly they all started wandering through the side gate or back through the house and to the front door. "I'll call you boys later," he looked back at the 3 men behind him.

Liam huffed an annoyed breath, Niall glared at Harry the entire time because he'd been expecting sex with Zayn tonight — so the plug in his arse was for nothing. And Louis gave Harry the bird behind Zayn's back, immaturely sticking his tongue out at him as well but he didn't care how juvenile it made him look at this point.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Zayn snapped at him the moment seemingly everyone was out of the yard.

Harry laughed in disbelief, "What's my problem, you want to know what my problem is? You!" He shouted, "You're an immature child who's acting out because you don't like the normal rules of society — like don't have sex in common spaces!"

"That's what this is about?" He furrowed his brows some, shocked Harry was still hanging onto those few incidents. "Just because you're a prude, doesn't mean others can't enjoy sex or the spontaneity that goes along with it. Yeah, I know what spontaneity means!"

"Well that's a surprise," Harry scoffed and started off towards the house, knowing Zayn would follow at this point because the conversation had become more heated than intended but there was no point backing down now. They'd come this far, why not finish it.

Zayn grabbed the door before Harry shoved it closed, going into the house. "You're such a prick."

"I'm the prick," he nearly screeched as he grabbed a trash bag and started collecting bottles and plastic cups. "Look at this house! You and your stupid — whatever they are, have destroyed everything!"

"It's not even that bad, it's a couple bottles and a few cups." Zayn shrugged, not caring too much about the supposed mess the party had created.

Harry huffed an annoyed breath, shoving the trash into the large bag and moved into the hallway to continue picking up discarded things. "That isn't the point, just go to bed or something. I'll clean this up because I need to sanitize everything, who knows who's fornicated on what in here."

"Whatever," Zayn scoffed with a head shake and headed towards the staircase.

Harry spent 2 hours going around the downstairs of the house and picking up garbage, going outside to the back garden as well. Once he was done he brought everything to the trash bin outside, shoving it into the packed bin and headed inside. He noticed Zayn's phone was on the counter, feeling generous enough to bring it to him.

He knocked, not getting a response and assumed Zayn must have fallen asleep considering it was almost 1AM and thought he could just set the phone on the dresser in the bedroom. Quietly opening the door, freezing the moment he heard a muffled moan. Slowly looking up and thankful the moan came from the bathroom, just happy he hadn't walked-in on another one of Zayn's sexual escapades.

Harry could hear the shower going so he knew Zayn wouldn't be walking out anytime soon, realizing there was most likely a second person in the bathroom because he heard muffled talking. Meaning Liam, Louis or Niall stayed behind and waited for Zayn in the bedroom.

He walked into the bedroom, setting the phone on the dresser and paused when the bathroom door suddenly opened.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Zayn questioned, completely naked and dripping with water.

Harry looked at him, trying to focus on Zayn's face and not his very clearly erect cock. "Um — I thought — I was brining up your phone. You left it on the counter."

"What is with you and staring at my cock," he slightly snapped. "For being such a prude you take every opportunity to stare at it."

"Are you coming back —" Niall's words paused when he walked out of the bathroom and realized Harry was in the bedroom with a naked Zayn. "Oh, never mind." He awkwardly murmured and turned around to go back into the shower, giving Harry a view of the large double ended dildo poking out of his arse.

Harry scoffed at the view, "Okay I'm leaving now. Your phone is on the dresser, I cleaned up the downstairs. Good night, don't catch anymore virus' than you already have."

"What, not going to suck my cock goodnight?" Zayn questioned, sounding genuinely hurt over Harry neglecting to acknowledge his genitals.

"Ugh," he grunted as he closed Zayn's bedroom door, leaving him to his dirty business and went downstairs to his own bedroom.


	7. Chapter 6

"What the — what the bloody hell is that?" Harry murmured to himself, sitting on the couch with his hand down the cushion. Having lost the remote and was on the hunt, checking the cushions.

But he was beyond confused when he felt something unfamiliar, rubbery and most definitely not meant to be hidden between two cushions. Reluctantly he grabbed the object, pulling it out and gagging the moment it came into view. Instantly knowing what it was.

"Zayn!" Harry shouted as loud as he could, knowing Zayn was in his bedroom with Liam — doing god knows what.

He yelled twice more before Zayn come out of his bedroom, coming down the stairs and into the living room. Zayn walked around the couch, standing in front of the TV and stood naked with his cock hidden in his hands. "What?"

"You couldn't have put clothes on? Boxers, anything?" Harry grabbed a pillow from beside him, throwing it towards him.

Zayn caught the pillow, cheekily smirking and purposely missed and allowing it to drop to the floor. Removing his hands from his cock, giving Harry a view of his erection and then bent down to grab the pillow — casually covering himself. "Why would I do that?"

"Because contrary to popular belief, not everyone wants to look at your — your stuff." Harry was clearly becoming flustered with the topic, turning slightly red in the cheeks.

"Very untrue," he smiled the moment he lowered the pillow, allowing his cock to spring upward and rest on the top of the pillow. "See, you didn't even look away."

Harry got up quickly, not liking the idea of being eye level with Zayn's cock anymore and took a few steps away. Giving them a fair amount of space between the two of them. "Well how was I supposed to know that's what you were doing?"

"You should know by now that I don't care who sees my cock," he smirked and dropped the pillow completely. "Now what we're you shouting my name for, because I've got Liam upstairs waiting for me. He's got a vibrator in his arse and I didn't think to put a cock ring on him since I didn't know coming down here would take this long, so if he cums without me I'm holding you responsible."

Harry cringed at the thought, "I didn't need to know that."

"Well now you do," Zayn shrugged and absentmindedly reached down and gave his softening cock a couple strokes.

"What is that," he pointed toward the rubber hanging out of the couch cushion. "And what is it doing in the cushion."

Zayn squinted a moment, smiling with a laugh when he realized what it was. "I knew I didn't lose that in Niall's arse, my bad mate." He pulled it from the cushion, revealing it still had his own cum inside the wrapper.

Harry nearly gagged again, immediately looking away and closed his eyes. "Please tell me you haven't had — whatever, on this couch."

"I haven't had whatever on this couch," he smiled. "I've anal sex with Niall on this couch."

Harry shouted in distaste, groaning towards the end. "Zayn this couch is only a year old."

"What," he shrugged. "I didn't cum on anything, clearly." Zayn held up the used condom, shaking it around some for emphasis.

"Throw that away and cover yourself," he fussed, still looking away because he couldn't stand the sight of the used condom.

Zayn loudly sighed, "You're such a prude."

"I am not," Harry quickly protested. Nearly screeching the moment Zayn walked past him, shoving the condom in his face and almost touched him with the cum filled tip.

He laughed in amusement as he headed down the hallway to the kitchen to toss the rubber, "Prude."

"Me not wanting to contract whatever virus' you have, does not make me a prude." Harry shouted back at him, laying a blanket down on the couch before he sat — discovering the remote had been wrapped up in the blanket that been on the opposite end of the couch.

Zayn poked his head into the living room one last time before he headed upstairs, "Yes it does. And just so you know, I'll be performing sexual activities for the next few hours so don't come into my room unless you're there to join."

"Not if you were the last man on earth." He murmured as he brought up Netflix on the screen and started swiping through the countless listings.

Zayn went up the stairs two at a time, holding his cock with one hand and his sac with the other — not enjoying the feel of his manhood being jostled around as he quickly went up the stairs. He learned quickly the first time, whacking his sac on his thighs doesn't feel the greatest when paired with the pain of your cock unrhythmically flopping all around.

He opened the bedroom door to find Liam whimpering on the bed, walking closer and smiling once he had closed the door completely. "You've put a cock ring on?"

Liam quickly nodded, momentarily biting his bottom lip to keep his moaning contained. "I didn't know how long you'd be down there, thought this would help make me last."

"Smart man," Zayn crawled onto the bed and briefly kissed him on the lips. "Now arse up, on your knees. I can't fuck you properly with that vibrator in there."

He whimpered as he maneuvered around, feeling the pulsating tip of the cock shaped vibrator press against his enlarged bundle of nerves. Liam got into position, essentially doing the downward facing dog yoga pose only he folded his arms and rested his forehead on them. But arched his back as much as he could with his legs spread a bit wider than usual, opening himself up and giving Zayn the best possible view of his arse.

"Deep breath and push gently," Zayn instructed as he began removing the vibrator. Accidentally allowing the object to slip from his fingertips, shoving it back down some as he maneuvered to grasp the slippery object again and went back to pulling it out.

Liam softly gasped the moment the vibrator was out, reaching back and holding his arse open — knowing the whole point of this exercise was to open him up for double penetration. Zayn put a condom on his cock, standing up on his knees to level himself with Liam's arse and pushed himself inside.

He gave him a few good thrusts, grabbing the lube beside them on the bed and spread it onto his fingers. Zayn carefully slipped one finger in with his cock, then worked his way up to all four. Wanting to make sure Liam was still stretched and no pain or discomfort would be involved.

Zayn momentarily removed his hand, once again grabbing a small amount of lube and squirted it onto the dildo that had been beside them as well — having laid out their necessities before they even started. He continued to fuck Liam as he prepped the dildo, making sure it was well lubed before he pressed it against Liam's more than welcoming entrance.

"Oh — sh — fuck." Liam gasped, his breath hitching a couple times as he felt the dildo slide into him along with Zayn's pulsing cock. Filling him completely.

He waited a moment until the entire dildo was inside Liam, wiping a hand off and placed it on the middle of Liam's slightly clammy back. "You alright?"

Liam wordlessly nodded, wiggling his arse around. Already adjusted to the new intrusion and wanted Zayn to start fucking him again, wiggling his arse around and pushing back against Zayn in indication that he was more than ready for this. 

Zayn took Liam's actions as a green light, starting slowly to see how Liam would react and when Liam only mumbled more — he started to pick up a fast rhythm. Nearly pulling completely out and then quickly shoving himself back inside, moving the dildo around as well. Liam was a moaning, groaning, whimpering mess below him.

He continued to push himself back against Zayn, doing opposite movements of Zayn's and helped with the rhythm of things. Liam started to shout the moment he could feel his climax coming, knowing he couldn't actually cum because of the cock ring and he knew Zayn had to be the one to remove the object.

"Cock ring, cock ring, cock ring." Liam repeatedly whimpered in between his shouting, on the verge of tears if Zayn didn't release him.

Zayn pulled out the dildo, tossing it on the ground and started pounding into Liam's arse. Placing his hands on either side of his hips, using him as leverage and thrusted pointedly into Liam's overly sensation prostate. He pulled out at the last minute, simultaneously pulling off Liam's cock ring and yanked off his condom.

He streaked Liam's arse cheeks and lower back white, at the same time Liam came onto the bed — falling into his side the moment he felt release and continued to squirt twice more before his cock began to soften against his upper thigh.

"Holy shit.." Liam mumbled weakly, already looking like he was about to fall asleep.

Zayn reluctantly got up, kissed Liam's shoulder and climbed off the bed and went towards the bathroom. Coming back shortly with a pair of sweatpants on and a warm wash rag in his hand, cleaning up Liam's cum and his own from Liam's backside. He tossed the rag into the washing bin, yanked the top sheet off the bed and into the bin as well. Then grabbed the used condom, discarding it into the trash and climbed into bed beside him.

"Do you think he heard any of that?" Liam questioned after a couple of seconds.

He shrugged, not the least bit concerned regardless. "I couldn't careless really."

Liam looked at him with a lazy and knowing smile, "You want to fuck him don't you?"

"You're just asking to have my cock shoved down your throat, aren't ya'?" Zayn cheekily retorted.

He only shrugged in response, already knowing the actual answer but knew Zayn wouldn't admit anything. At least not yet anyway.


End file.
